


Can't Stop

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dehydration, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: In the heat of summer, Kunimi isbored. It's not like it used to be, when he was a kid, with endless days in the sun with his best friend. The best friend which he may or may not be in love with.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I missed KinKuni day... this is 5 whole days late...
> 
> I'm sorry, please will you ever forgive me?

Kunimi bites his lip, staring at the ceiling fan in his living room rotating slowly, fanning nothing but hot air. It's warm - too warm - and the days drag on longer and longer in the dreadful heat of summer. He turns to his side, stretching his legs out over the tatami and watches through the open doors to his garden.

It's calm, there's no wind hitting the wooden charm hanging just outside. Everything's… quiet.

He's supposed to be studying, and the silence would usually be just what he needs, but he's only done half an hour and he's, simply put,  _ bored _ .

The still-green grass of his back garden lawn looks soft. If only he didn't burn so easily, he wondered what it would be like to go outside barefoot, play like he used to as a kid in summer, when Kindaichi came around with water-filled guns and they tactlessly chased each other in the scorching sun.

The days were fun, while they lasted, each summer spent recovering from sunburn, never learning… until they stopped being kids and started to become adults, needing to stay indoors to finish homework and housework, when Kindaichi stopped bringing toys and started bringing books.

Kindaichi still tans so easily, even without endless hours in the sun, the tawny brown an even tone across his body. Kunimi wonders if he suns himself to get it so perfect, that he shows no tan lines even when he rolls his short sleeves up to show his bare shoulders. The image of the sight draw Kunimi's brows together, furrowing in frustration.

He hasn't seen Kindaichi since yesterday. This had meant to be their study session together… Perhaps that's why he's bored.

Resting his head on his outstretched arm, Kunimi sighs, breath dragging outwards, as if even doing that is too much effort. With sweat clinging to his skin, Kunimi can't quite relax, licking salt from his lips. He simply stares outside at the grass and the sky, panting softly in the heat.

There's no way he should be expected to get anything done in this weather. Especially with his parents out, any motivation he had is long gone. At this point he doesn't care about his last year at school, about college entrance exams and volleyball. All he wants is to spend time with Kindaichi, not  _ less _ …

Kunimi let's his eyelids droop, and then fall shut altogether at the thought, feeling his forehead crease and tears prickle behind his eyes.

One more year and it's all over. They'll go to different colleges and Kindaichi will get new friends, friends he deserves, and he'll forget about Kunimi. They'll grow apart and stop speaking and Kunimi will never be able to tell him-

_ Shit. _

Mood spiralling, Kunimi bunches his hand into a fist and sucks in his bottom lip, willing himself not to start sobbing.

It's obvious. No-one thinks so much about their best friend, not if they're just that…

For the one considered the more mature of the two, Kunimi doesn't feel like it. He's… fed up of it, trying to be the son his parents want him to be, quiet and obedient and smart. He wants them to let him be a kid again, let him play more than just volleyball _just_ _because he's good at it._

Maybe it's the heat, bringing up these repressed thoughts. Kunimi never fared well with extreme temperatures at the best of times, let alone right now in his head so confused.

-

Tongue like sandpaper in his mouth, Kunimi blinks his eyes open, lids heavy. The sun isn't as hot and high in the sky, an orange hue coating the foliage in the garden. His entire body is heavy, stiff limbs protesting the movement as he pushes himself up.

"Ah! You're alive!"

Jumping out of his skin, Kunimi whips his head around. He should've recognised the voice, but in his sleepy haze, he had completely missed it. Kindaichi looks great, his radiant tan complimenting his warm eyes. Trying to ignore the way Kindaichi stays so calm, Kunimi settles his heart, turning around to face him and crossing his arms over his knees. The action is swift, but he can feel himself shaking. How long had been asleep?

How… "How did  _ you _ get in?"

Kindaichi blinks, seemingly taken aback. "You, uh, left the doors open… I-! I knocked for ages but you didn't answer so I…"

"You were looking how to break in."

"I wasn't!" Kindaichi protests, and there's a hint of a whine in the back of his throat he always got when he was telling the truth. Still, it makes Kunimi smirk, feeling the lazy curl to his lip falter. "Kunimi, are you OK?"

He's fine. Tired,  _ extremely _ so, but… "When did you get here?"

"Maybe, like… twenty minutes? I didn't want to… wake you, but… I thought I'd just…" Kindaichi trails off, ducking his head a little and running his hand through his hair, strands fluffed with wax.

Kunimi's brain doesn't enjoy the endless guessing what Kindaichi means, not when it's melting in the heat. "What?"

"Eh, I guess… Keep you company?" He replies unsurely. The movement of his wringing hands catches Kunimi's attention. He notices, apparently, because he stops, and when Kunimi looks back at his face, he's staring at him. "Are you sure you're OK? You look a little…"

"What?" Kunimi snaps, wincing at the way it makes him feel light-headed.

Only then it dawns on him.

"I need-"

"Lemme get you some water!" Kindaichi bashes his knee on the kotatsu as he stands, and almost trips over himself, but he doesn't waste any time dashing to the kitchen.

Always so quick to react in a situation… That's Kindaichi. He's not so much calm about it, but he… cares about other people.

While Kunimi likes to think he'd only react so quick for him, he knows that Kindaichi's heart is made of gold. He'd do this for anyone. It doesn't stop him wishing and wanting, throat tightening with the desperation.

He needs Kindaichi like he needs water, like he needs air.

Each breath he takes is a little difficult, leaves him needing more air in the next. By the time there's movement at the door, the edges of his vision darken.

A warm hand lands at his back, rubbing soothing circles over his shirt. Kindaichi puts the glass of water down and takes Kunimi's calves, pulling his legs out straight. "Breathe, Kunimi, slowly." Kindaichi says, right close to his ear. Kindaichi's other hand settles above his knee and rubs a thumb there. "Just like that, Kunimi."

Slowly, Kunimi catches it, a slow rhythm that no longer catches in his throat, and yet he lets himself slump to the side where he knows Kindaichi's body is, gripping the sides of his shirt. "Kindaichi…" He sobs into his chest, desperate.

"Kunimi?" He asks dumbly, and Kunimi wants to scream. His throat is dry and he knows doing so would scratch it sore but he still wants to. The circles on his back don't stop, he never wants them to. "You should drink, now you've got your breath back…"

Stupid, dumb, idiotic Kindaichi… _Why can't he_ _understand?!_

So much, Kunimi wants so much for Kindaichi to put his strong, sturdy arms around him, tell him he's not going to leave him. Instead, he pulls him back, careful and slow, hands safe on his shoulders. "Did you sleep all day?!"

Kunimi doesn't feel the need to respond, considering he can't remember… when did his parents go out? What time is it  _ now _ ? When he looks at Kindaichi, it's with blurry eyes, even blinking away tears doesn't help to see his face, just the shape of it. Reaching out, he runs fingers over his cheekbone, down to his chin and sighs before dropping his hand.

"Please, Kunimi," Kindaichi pleads, taking his shaking hand, "You're dehydrated."

Kunimi thinks that fact is less important than the way Kindaichi's fingers curl around his. He blames Kindaichi for the prickling in his cheeks, the light-headedness, his heart racing. "Kindaichi." He says, tongue sticking to the insides of his mouth as he does. It comes out raspy in his throat and at that, Kindaichi releases his hand to grab the glass of icy water from the table. Kunimi can't bring himself to resist when Kindaichi presses the rim to his lips.

The water doesn't last seconds. As soon as the liquid touches his dry lips, Kunimi downs the glass, taking it from Kindaichi's grip and tipping it to the ceiling. Cool water runs down his chin and his neck to soak in his collar.

Panting, Kunimi keeps his grip on the glass, so hard he swears he could crack it. Even so, it shakes, his entire body shakes.  _ Selfish, selfish _ .

He made Kindaichi worry, just because of his self-pity.

"Why are you here?" Kunimi snaps, again, and Kindaichi flinches. He leans back on his heels, turning his head away. For a moment, Kunimi opens his mouth to apologise, but the blur is fading, and Kindaichi is biting his lip. He's blushing.

He looks amazing, right there, in the evening sun, in seiza with his head ducked. "I wanted to see you, do I need a reason?" He asks.

Kunimi knows he shouldn't need a reason, the only reason he sees Kindaichi is because he wants to… Why should Kindaichi be different? Yet… He's the one in love with Kindaichi, not the other way around. "Yes." He replies, curt, turning his own gaze away when Kindaichi looks back at him.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Kunimi has never reacted so fast, head going light with the movement, snapping up to see Kindaichi staring straight right in his eyes. "Wh…" Kunimi starts, and Kindaichi simply gapes at him, whipping a hand up to cover his mouth.

"I-! I meant-! I meant I was thinking about you, because…"

A deep red blush spreads from Kindaichi's cheeks to his exposed collarbone, only accentuated by the deep, rich colour of the sun. "I can't stop thinking about you, either…"

"K-Kunimi, you don't mean that, the dehydration is-"

Without a second delay, Kunimi leans forwards, aiming his lips against Kindaichi's. Kindaichi jumps back in surprise, and it falls on his chin, but Kunimi re-adjusts, only glancing once in Kindaichi's wide eyes for reassurance before planting one square on his lips.

Everything's on fire, but not like before. The only heat is from inside him, curling in his chest, uneasiness dissipating from his stomach. When Kunimi pulls back, he looks at Kindaichi's fluttering eyelids, until the slowly peel back again to reveal deep blue, surprised eyes.

"I like you, Yuutarou."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the best kind of cliffhanger I could do with the timescale I wanted to get this out by, so... Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
